Ticklish Tail
by Level X
Summary: Yukio delivers the worst punishment ever for Rin - Tickling. And not just any tickling.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Blue Exorcist (Ao no Exorcist), I would totally put Rin and Yukio together (wink wink ;))**

**Title: **Ticklish Tails

**Summary:** Yukio delivers the worst punishment ever for Rin - Tickling. And not just any tickling.

**Genre: **Meh... Humor, I guess, and if you catch the hints, then romance ;)

**A/N:** Guh... Another oneshot... which means your favorite author (ME!) has writer's block on yet ANOTHER story. So while you're mad at me for not updating that story (COUGH COUGH- _Games of Magic_ and _Touch the Sky_), please enjoy this one!

* * *

It was just another day at the cram school, Suguro answering all the questions with his geniousity (A/N: I know, I know, not a real word), Shima shamelessly flirting with the girls, and Rin snoring away while Yukio tried to lecture them on who knows what.

"Okumura!" Yukio's voice rang out sharply through the classroom, snapping said half-demon out of slumber land.

"Huh? What? Forty-three!" Rin blabbed as he was still pretty groggy. "Wha-?" He turned to see everyone staring at him. He blushed and faced his twin.

"Uh... yes?" Rin answered hesitantly. Everyone else in the class leaned forward eagerly, anticipating what their teacher would have up his sleeve for their least attentive student.

"Come up here." Yukio's tone was sharp and demanding. Rin gulped and slowly trudged up to where Yukio stood.

Yukio smirked, a very rare occurrence. "Come here," he said, patting the space next to him.

Rin was sweating. What was going to happen to him? What kind of punishment was this?

Yukio sensed his hesitation. "C'mon, it's okay," he reassured Rin. But the gleam in his eyes said otherwise.

Rin slowly moved up to the space Yukio motioned to. Yukio got up from his seat and walked with calm, measured steps to where Rin stood, shaking.

"Now Rin," he said in a velvety smooth, deadly calm voice, "what were you doing?" He had walked right up behind Rin, his breath ghosting across the back of Rin's neck.

Rin gulped. "Uh... sleeping?" He answered hesitantly, fearing his brother's reaction.

Yukio gave a low chuckle. "Well, well then..." his voice sent shivers down Rin's spine. "This is the... what is it again?" He addressed the class.

"Sixty-ninth!" (A/N: Sorry... I couldn't help it... gomen ne...) The class chorused back at him.

Yukio turned back to Rin. "Yes, yes, you've been dozing off for quite a while now... So I think we should punish you. After all, we can't just let that slide, can we?"

The older boy gulped and looked at the class, all of them grinning evilly. He tried backing away, only to be pulled back by a strong arm. He struggled against Yukio's grip.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Rin shouted, flailing about wildly.

"Now... what should I do?" Yukio's deep voice froze Rin. "Or say... what's your weak spot?"

Rin's eyes widened, and his tail unconsciously tucked itself between his legs, shaking.

Unfortunately, this movement did not go unnoticed by Yukio, who grabbed the furry appendage and pulled.

"Gah!" Rin jumped and shouted. As everyone knew, a demon's tail was its weak spot, as tails were extremely sensitive.

"Looks, like I found it," Yukio teased in a sing-song voice. "Now, what to do with it... we have to keep you awake, so..." he trailed off, looking at the class.

They all nodded eagerly, impatient to see what would happen to their classmate.

Yukio turned back to Rin, who at this point was staring at him wide-eyed, like a cornered... mouse or something.

He started playing with the little tuft of fur on the end of the tail, making Rin squirm.

"Ah... please let go... AH!" Rin's shaky voice turned into a shout as Yukio pulled on some of the hairs.

Yukio continued his trek down the older boy's tail, pulling on it all the way and making Rin jerk. When he reached the base, he slowed down a little, and pulled softer, only to see what would happen. What happened next was very unexpected.

Rin burst into a fit of very unmanly giggles, clutching his stomach. Yukio jerked back in shock, never losing his grip on the tail. He and the whole class could only stare as Rin came down from his high, small laughs escaping from his lips every once in a while.

"Haha... Yukio... don't do that..." Rin panted. Yukio smirked. Oh boy. This would _definitely_ keep his twin awake.

With another smirk, Yukio started moving back up the tail, moving his fingers like a spider. Rin almost collapsed from the sensation, but still Yukio went.

"Ahaha... Yukio... haha... S-stop... hahaha..." The older of the two could barely speak through the laughter.

Still Yukio kept going, finally reaching the tuft at the end. He gently started ticking it, wondering what reaction it would cause.

The reaction? Rin gave up. His hold on the edge of the desk vanished, and he collapsed to the ground, twitching and laughing while Yukio kept tickling.

"So Rin," Yukio began in a conversational tone, "are you awake now?"

Rin managed to glare up at him through tears of mirth, even while laughing. The face he made was odd, to say the least.

"Hahahaha... Yu-Yukio... Hahahaha... I hate you, you know that?" Rin choked out.

Yukio abruptly stopped tickling. Rin stopped laughing too, taking a couple deep breaths before shakily standing up.

"Now," Yukio began, "You'd better be awake."

Rin glared at him before faking a snore. The class watched intently as Yukio's smirk reappeared, and he reached for the tuft of Rin's tail again.

Somewhere around the school, birds took flight at the yell that tore through the silence.

* * *

**Oh my god... what did I just write... Is this even considered a story? It's so short... and... weird... and just plainly reflecting my ADHD induced imagination.**

**Well whatever, this is my first Blue Exorcist story, so I'd like some feedback! Thanks!**


End file.
